Beauty and the Animatronic
by Angel The Bunny
Summary: Springtrap might have figured out a way to release himself from the curse. -Remember guys this is only fiction. No one says you have to read it and if you don't like it you can write your own story. I write for myself because writing fanfiction is something I enjoy. I don't expect other people to read my work or enjoy it but if you do great!
1. Chapter 1

**Beauty and the Animatronic**

 **Chapter 1**

It wasn't a surprise ending up in another one of these establishments. Only this time it was more creepy, dirtier and less attractive than the last one. But that's what they were going for right? This was suppose to be a horror attraction meant to scare the socks of kiddies who dare be brave enough to walk through.

This time there were no animatronics to watch over, right?

That's what they want to lead you to believe. To be here there was a good reason a calling or sorts. No one else wanted to stay, said there was one of them lingering watching and waiting cursed to roam these empty halls.

"You might want to watch out for that one in particular. He's not friendly…"

Angel was here for a reason. Always had a soft spot for the animatronics no matter how other people accused them of acting. True or not you'd be in a bad mood if everyone wanted to push you away. Angel had a feeling he'd come and by the time she set the tablet down sure enough there was something peeking in the doorway with one ear folded down.

She looked in his direction because glancing away for even a second was an invitation for certain doom. Springtrap was use to this strategy others who were here tried it as well. Sometimes a staring contest would work until 6am.

"Hello." She said to him.

Springtrap didn't budge from his position with that withered grin.

"You want to come in here don't you?" Of course he did but not to chat.

Oddly Angel got up from the office chair taking a few brave steps towards the animatronic hiding behind the door frame. Upon closer inspection he was obviously old left to decay in a back room somewhere.

"No one appreciates you do they?" She asked.

This time Springtrap did move a little probably expecting her motions to be some sort of trick.

"No one does." She reached a hand out. "I appreciate you."

Springtrap narrowed his eyes taking a pace back from the girl. Could have been worse he could have attempted to bite her hand but that wasn't his style.

"I'll take it you have nothing to say." Angel withdrew her hand.

The animatronic moved his mouth slightly emitting a growl of sorts. Springtrap had no reason to complain to anyone in particular feeling nobody would listen to what he had to say. He thought it was wiser to be silent making it easier to sneak up on people.

"Okay then." Angel gave up stepping back inside the lonely office but paused turning around sharply. "No scaring me." She expected Springtrap to follow judging by the rumors about him.

The rest of the night was quiet. The animatronic didn't venture too far in fact by the end of the night he was sitting outside the door. When the clock struck six that announced it was time for Angel to go home and Springtrap to go back into hiding. But he didn't, he was still slumped against the wall outside the door as if he had powered down for the day. As Angel stepped outside her office she stopped startled to see him still there. Springtrap looked much different in the light he was worn, withered and beyond repair. Angel felt sorry for him.

As she began to step away something caught her leg. Angel's heart skipped a beat seeing Springtrap had hold of her leg he was still activated!

"What? What are you doing?" Came the fear in her voice.

Springtrap released her leg looking away the fear he heard said enough. Was there really a point to continuing?

"You want me to stay?" Angel was trying to understand Springtrap's motives but it would take some time due to his silence. "You poor thing." Again she reached out a hand towards the animatronic, he watched cautiously ready to attack but this time Angel was able to scratch Springtrap behind the ear.

That was strange. It seemed to dull down his automatic reaction making him less hostile.

"Do you like that?" It was a careful process having her hand this close to a dangerous animatronic but he appeared content with this. "I've got to go now." Angel gave him a couple more scratches.

As Springtrap watched her leave he thought, 'Maybe this girl is the one who can free me of my curse.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Beauty and the Animatronic**

 **Chapter 2**

The next night Springtrap went through his routine of moving from one room to another inching closer to the office. However, tonight he seemed distracted and not because of the audio periodically playing over the speakers. Springtrap had something else on his mind, how to become free.

In fact Springtrap was so pre-occupied with this thought he bumped into a wall. He growled at the wall blaming it for what had happened yet listening to himself growl in the silent darkness brought a new thought about.

Springtrap could vaguely recall some stupid story about a man who was a monster and desperately wanted to be normal again but it took the love of a girl to accomplish this. 'That's what I am, a monster? An animatronic nightmare.' He thought. 'I think I could pretend to love her but getting her to love me…'

He wanted to remain silent for as long as possible knowing the only things to ever leave his mouth were, 'I hate this place.' 'I hate how the suit still tries to talk.' 'I hate always coming back.' Springtrap missed the days when he wasn't disheveled imperfection. Back when he use to be a beautiful golden color loved by all who saw him. At least that's what he could remember.

Springtrap growled this time at his growing frustration. 'Who would ever love me? I'm hideous!' Springtrap clenched his fists but inside he knew he'd have to give it a try after all this might be his only chance.

Angel was alerted to Springtrap's mood after hearing his loud growl. "Tonight isn't going to be as easy." She kept a close eye on the animatronic's movements.

Even the audio wasn't affecting Springtrap by this time he completely blocked it out. He slowly walked towards the office with no clear idea how he was going to win the affection of the night guard.

"You're back again…"

Indeed Springtrap stood in the doorway. He was also aware he had frightened the girl.

"Did you want another scratch behind the ear?" She asked nervously. Springtrap invited himself into the office which was scarier doing than he realized. "No?"

Naturally he was becoming increasingly angry with each step Angel moved away from him. Springtrap put a hand to his face in frustration and lowered his head in submission.

Angel's back was against the wall, her heart pounded expecting something terrible to happen. "Oh… hello." She reached out carefully to stroke Springtrap's muzzle which brought about a little laugh at herself for being scared in the first place .

Yes, it felt stupid doing but Springtrap nudged his old nose against Angel's hand. The act made him feel like a common animal and since he was once famous he also felt too good for this. But it was the only way he could communicate with the girl without using his deep voice.

Angel smiled and laughed more cheerfully now, which was a good thing. This helped Angel to see Springtrap as something besides the monster everyone said he was.

Springtrap even went as far as to nudge his nose against Angel's neck though not receiving the positive response he hoped for.

"Easy there." Angel did at least scratch him behind the ear again. "I don't want to be bitten just yet."

'You want to be bitten at some point?' He thought. 'I could make that happen.' For now Springtrap was willing to settle for resting his head against the girl while she gave him some much needed attention.

Angel put her arm around Springtrap patting him like a close friend or beloved pet. "I guess you aren't so bad after all. You just needed someone to give you a chance." Which she was happy to give.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beauty and the Animatronic**

 **Chapter 3**

As night fell Springtrap become more active as he pondered on the situation. "What can I do?" He paced back and forth. "I don't want to keep acting like a dog it's pathetic." Looking around at old drawings taped to the walls Springtrap finally noticed something. There were presents which made the children happy. How he had forgotten. "I'll give her a present." But what?

Glancing around at his surroundings Springtrap didn't see anything of value to present to the girl in hopes of wining her affection. Everything inside the building was vintage and he wouldn't attempt to set foot out of the attraction to search for anything outside.

"I'll make something." That was easier said than done or in Springtrap's case an ancient voice box was hard enough to talk with.

He set to work grabbing things from here and there in an attempt to create the perfect gift.

A few hours ticked away until it was time for Angel to return for another night. It was a creepy place but she had an old animatronic waiting to see her again. Thinking of which Angel didn't see him on camera right away.

"You're a sneaky boy Springtrap." Angel at last caught a glimpse of him coming her way. "He doesn't give up does he?" Which in a way made her smile. Now she had to wait for Springtrap to find out what he wanted tonight.

As before Springtrap appeared at the doorway peeking inside wondering if he had been noticed. Part of him wanted to be another part of him wanted to enter the room and frighten Angel.

"Oh!" Angel put a hand to her chest. "That was fast." She giggled seeing him there. "Do you want to come in?"

Well if she was handing out an invitation Springtrap would gladly accept. He held out the gift in his hand surprising himself those old fingers could make something so nice.

Angel stared at Springtrap's gift. "Are those for me?"

The gift Springtrap made were flowers. They were mostly constructed from multi colored wires which formed the petals and metal wire for the stems. A simple design yet intricate enough to be art.

He nodded carefully never taking his stare off Angel wanting to judge her reaction.

"Thank you." Angel accepted the flowers. "I love them!" Her reaction was genuine. "You went to all of this trouble for me? You shouldn't have." She smiled happily.

'I had to. How else am I suppose to get you to love me?' Springtrap thought with a slight shift of his mouth. 'But, if only you said you love me.'

Angel slowly stepped towards Springtrap. "Can I give you a hug?" His calm movements gave her the answer. Angel gently hugged the withered bunny. "I don't see how anyone could not appreciate you." She whispered. "You're obviously very sweet."

Springtrap lowered his ear and closed his eyes. 'I'm glad you're so easily taken in by my act.'

Eventually Springtrap would have to figure out it would take more than Angel's love to free him from his curse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Beauty and the Animatronic**

 **Chapter 4**

The next night things were quieter there was no audio distraction in the background which made it clear to Springtrap someone was expecting him. He didn't waste any time, his lady awaited.

Angel stood in the doorway waiting for Springtrap. "There you are!" She called happily seeing him coming that way. "I thought since you gave me a gift yesterday I'd bring you a gift tonight." He hadn't expected her to do this. "Here." Angel pulled out a ribbon then tied it around Springtrap's neck to make a bow. "There you go. I noticed you didn't have one."

That was true. Springtrap vaguely remembered once long ago he wore a bowtie before time destroyed his body. His original bowtie had long since fallen off lost somewhere during the move.

He looked at the gift around his neck. 'Is this a gift of love?' He wondered. This simple ribbon brought Springtrap a mixture of emotions, sadness and happiness. He put his arms around Angel pulling her into a hug.

She was surprised by his action. "I'm glad you like it." She smiled accepting Springtrap's embrace.

Springtrap sniffed Angel's scent and could see her pale neck the sweetness of her flesh tempted him to do something he'd regret but couldn't resist. Opening his mouth just enough to take a little in then he began to bite down. Realizing his mistake Springtrap moved back quickly, standing against the wall with the look of a guilty animal.

As expected Angel rubbed her neck checking for blood. "Did you bite me?" Springtrap looked even more guilty sorry he did so. Instead of yelling and pushing him away like he knew was bound to happen Angel gave him an unexpected response. "You feeling a little aggressive today? Giving me a love bite?"

Springtrap glanced up at the girl from his current position against the far wall. 'Yes that's exactly what it was! A love bite.' So to speak. Anything to make her happy.

Angel held her arms out. "Come here Springy."

She was basically asking for something bad to happen again but as long as Springtrap could remain in control they should be fine.

He perked up attempting the hug again. Once he was in Angel's arms the urge to be 'aggressive' as she put it, came back. Nuzzling against Angel's neck to be friendly yet again going for the same spot biting with a firm grip yet gentle enough not to break the skin. Springtrap didn't want to accidentally sever any vessels and have the only girl brave enough to get this close to him bleed to death.

This time Springtrap was aware of a change. 'Do these old ears deceive me or did I hear her make a sound?' Springtrap knew he heard a faint purr. "Do you like that?"

Curse that rusty voice box! Springtrap put a hand to his muzzle to silence any further vocal communication.

Angel pulled back eyeing the animatronic. "Did you say something?"

Springtrap remained silent with his mouth clamped tightly shut. He shook his head, no.

Angel looked at him knowing he lied. "Alright." She pulled him to the corner of the office. "Let's continue here." Angel sat on the floor Springtrap sat with her. "I'd hate to mess up your new bowtie…" She reached out to touch it.

'You can always tie it back my dear.' Springtrap thought placing a hand on top of hers.

Angel looked at their hands as Springtrap followed her gaze until they were staring into each others eyes. To continue Springtrap pulled Angel close and their night went from there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Beauty and the Animatronic**

 **Chapter 5**

When morning came Angel sighed clutching to what she thought was her pillow turned out to be Springtrap.

"Hmm?" Angel stirred forgetting all about falling asleep in the office with the animatronic. "Oh, hello there." Springtrap looked quite content in the corner of the room. "What time is it?" She looked at the clock. "Oh no! It's after six I'm late!" But when Angel got up to leave she felt something holding her back. Springtrap was holding onto the girl's arm not wanting Angel to go. She smiled and knelt back down beside him. "I have to go. But I'll be back tonight." Angel hugged Springtrap for comfort. "I love you too." She whispered and kissed him on his muzzle.

Afterwards Springtrap placed a hand to this side of his muzzle where he had been kissed. 'She loves me.' He thought. 'But,' Springtrap looked at his hand. 'Why am I still ugly?' He was still missing something which would normally make him angry though considering last night and gaining Angel's love he wanted to hold onto the feeling of contentment for as long as possible.

Things were not as quiet as Springtrap had hoped during the day. While he remained hidden in the shadows Fazbear's Fright had some company. Springtrap observed as some fools began tampering with existing decorations. They were installing more lights along with adding more synthetic relics before the building was ready to open. He was not enthused with being disturbed or the additions of fake animatronics just to create an even spookier appearance. Springtrap chose to stay out of sight he didn't want anything to compromise seeing Angel again.

Nightfall came at least meaning Angel would indeed come to visit one more night. She settled in her office checking the cameras for Springtrap.

In the meantime Springtrap had been resting. "What can I do tonight? What more can I give of myself?" What before had been happiness became hopelessness now. "She'll be waiting for me." Springtrap made a fist hitting the wall angry at his misfortune for still being himself.

What neither of them knew was a small spark from faulty wiring started a flame. They weren't kidding when they said they had gone overboard when making this attraction vintage including running the risk of something catching fire. However it started the flame grew and the building would go up in flames quickly. Unfortunately the fools who created this attraction forgot to include any safety precautions such as smoke detectors and there were no fire extinguishers in sight.

For a moment Springtrap noticed dancing shadows on the wall. He looked closer inspecting the source. "Is that fire? I could let the fire consume me then maybe this would be over." Briefly he had forgotten something very important.

"Springtrap where are you?!"

Springtrap looked up. "That voice…" He was snapped back to his senses. "Angel is in there!" That old voice box nagged inside of him. He growled moving quickly through the rooms ignoring the increasing heat and the rising smoke until he was near the office.

A beam had already fallen blocking the doorway Springtrap could see Angel was unable to get out safely. With each passing second more of the building began to crumble down making any hope of escape even more impossible.

Springtrap had to think quickly. The vent? Maybe. Something inside that withered body made Springtrap act without further thought. He leapt through the burning blockage into the office scooping Angel in his arms with a fluid motion turning to make one last daring leap back out before the doorway was inaccessible as more debris fell destroying everything inside. He only paused for a minute watching everything going up in flames, seeing Angel in his arms continued forward dashing through the flames to the nearest exit.

Once they were outside away from harm Springtrap kneeled down with Angel still in his protective arms. He nudged his nose against her cheek hoping she was okay.

Angel coughed. Much to Springtrap's delight she was alive. "Springtrap?" She asked looking up at him. He smelled like smoke and suffered some singing to his matted fur but was otherwise alright. "You saved me?"

For the first time Springtrap voluntarily spoke to the girl. "I had to. I love you." His voice box might have been ancient but Angel could understand every word.

Angel hugged him tightly. "I knew you were sweet!"

Springtrap finally figured out what he was missing, he learned to love another as she loved him. That bravery and love he showed was the element he needed to break Springtrap's curse.

For once his grin meant something. "But now I feel I must go." Springtrap felt something change inside.

Angel held onto him tighter. "Don't leave me…"

Springtrap's hold on Angel began to loosen as he started to glow. A brilliant light shone all around them this strange light made something wonderful happen, Springtrap was changing. No longer did he have holes in his body, no more was the stained fur or broken ear, no more would he be known as "Springtrap." He was once again his beautiful self he was Golden Bonnie.

Angel's fingers sunk into his soft fur. "I don't… Is that you?"

Golden Bonnie looked down at himself. "I'm me again." He surprised himself. His voice was like new just like the good old days. "I'm Golden Bonnie! Thank you! Thank you, Angel!" He hugged her tight.

Angel laughed. "You're beautiful." She smiled. "Just like I always knew you were."

That made Golden Bonnie the happiest animatronic bunny there ever was. But wait, he didn't feel mechanical at all. Golden Bonnie felt… real.

"You really are amazing Golden Bonnie! Now we can always be together." Angel said snuggling up against his warm body.

"I'd love that." He replied.


	6. Ending I

**Beauty and the Animatronic**

 **Alternate Ending I**

"I want to make others happy again." Golden Bonnie could feel something tugging at his body. "But this time I do feel as though I must go." Pieces of Golden Bonnie already began to disappear as if those fragments were being carried to a better place.

"I don't want you to go." Angel said sadly. "You have to stay."

"Don't worry, I'll always be with you wherever you go." Golden Bonnie pointed to Angel's heart. "You'll never forget me and I promise to never forget you and what you've done by helping to free me."

Angel smiled at Golden Bonnie with tears in her eyes. Golden Bonnie smiled warmly then leaned in kissing Angel. For a moment they shared a loving romantic kiss. Golden Bonnie broke away to say one last thing, "Goodbye."

All the fragments drifted upwards to the sky where the sun was now rising. Do not worry about Golden Bonnie, he is free and very happy.


	7. Ending II

**Beauty and the Animatronic**

 **Alternate Ending II**

"I'd love that." He replied. "I want to make others as happy as you've made me." Golden Bonnie pressed his nose against Angel's causing her to her laugh. "I can't thank you enough for all you've done Angel. You helped to set me free! The curse has been lifted and now I can do this…"

Golden Bonnie leaned in kissing Angel. For that moment they shared a loving romantic kiss a symbol of true love and the first of many more moments like this to come.

As their lips parted Golden Bonnie nuzzled against Angel earning her affection in return. He stood up Angel still in his arms as the sun began to rise. "Care to start things anew?" he asked.

"I'd love to." Angel smiled happily with her arms around her golden bunny.

From that moment Golden Bonnie and Angel never left each other's side. They are very happy bringing joy to many, many people.


End file.
